


30 Times I Fell in Love

by LitsyKalyptica



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-13 22:58:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16027763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LitsyKalyptica/pseuds/LitsyKalyptica
Summary: Then you came along.





	1. Waking Up Together - One Month

What did I have to look forward to in the morning? For too long it was just the torturous prospect of another useless day. I didn’t want to relinquish blissful and much needed sleep to the thought of professors that wouldn’t challenge me, classmates that wouldn’t appreciate my hard work, a boss who didn’t know the meaning of down-time except in reference to himself… And then to start it all over again?

For a while, mornings were the worst.

Then you came along.

I still stay up into all hours of the night, but now as often as I’m kept awake by an unrelenting workload, I’m up so that I may stay awake with you longer, and so that morning will mean a sweet text or video chat. 

Seeing you is always the best. You sit there in your pajamas, cross-legged in bed, your hair a mess and a sleepy smile on your face as your skin glows warm in the sun. You aren’t ready to face the day yet, either, but you have a greater appreciation for the little things that make it worthwhile.

Your optimism is infectious. The dread of the day is still there, but waking up with you made things just a little bit easier.

Good morning, my darling. And may it always be good.


	2. Morning Routine - Two Months

“I never let anyone see me like this,” you admit casually.

I prop my phone up against the chipped paint above my counter. I keep an inattentive eye in the mirror, fixing up my hair, easily distracted by the small version of yourself gracing my screen. Even at your sloppiest you’re a treasured sight. Glasses, toothbrush hanging out of your foamy mouth, working a brush through your knotted bedhead. You’re listening to commercials play on the radio because you’re too groggy to change the station.

“What’s on the agenda today, Ham?”

I put my glasses on to see the bulletin board on the wall. “Um, I have a meeting with my mentor today.”

“Should be fun,” you say through a mouthful of toothpaste.

“I wouldn’t say fun.”

“Useful?”

“That’s the word.” I sit on my bed and settle back in.

You finally change the radio station and something fun and boppy crackles to life. You bounce a little on your toes and spit out the last of the foam. “Come on,” you say, laughing, gesturing to the camera. “Your turn to get up.”

I give a half-hearted groan and turn over again. Hair flops into my eyes. I only bother to push it aside so I can watch you scratch at a sliver of skin between your tank top and boxer shorts. I grin, cheeks warming. “You’re beautiful.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next: DOING LAUNDRY

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!   
> Remember to comment! :)


End file.
